Keeping electrical and optical fiber connections watertight is important for the operation of electrical and optical systems. In electrical systems water ingress can cause a short circuit and interrupt the electrical signal. Even if the short circuit does not occur immediately, moisture and particularly saltwater can cause corrosion, which over time will cause degradation of the electrical connection. In optical systems, water can degrade the light traveling through the optical fibers and disrupt the accuracy of the signal.
In view of the foregoing it can be seen that there is a need for an improved connector for use with combined electrical and optical fiber connections in wet and/or undersea conditions.